: Core C ? Proteomics Core Mass spectrometry (MS)-based proteomics is unequaled as a tool for studying complex biological systems and diseases in the post-genomic era. In the past decade, Drs. Gygi and Xiao have worked together and established close collaborations with the PIs of this PPG (Drs. Lefkowitz, Rockman, Stamler and Koch) to take full advantage of MS-based proteomics as a powerful tool to study ?-adrenergic receptor and angiotensin II type I receptor signaling. These collaborations form the basis for the Proteomics Core C, which will continue to provide cutting-edge, high-throughput MS technologies to the investigators of this PPG. Four major functions of the Proteomics Core are: 1) To serve as a proteomics resource for the three projects of this PPG, offering state-of-the-art proteomics service and consultation. The Core will provide cutting-edge MS-based proteomics technologies for both single protein characterization and large-scale, high-throughput MS-based proteomics analysis to support the cardiovascular GPCR research in this PPG. With these services, the Core will function as a ?discovery engine? in order to intensify the innovation efforts of the overall research program. 2) To support translational research in this PPG by conducting proteomic studies of heart samples from different sources. 3) To provide MS-based structural tools, such as Hydrogen-Deuterium Exchange MS (HDXMS), to study protein conformations and dynamics. 4) To continue to educate investigators involved in this PPG in the field of proteomics research, thereby disseminating this powerful technology. Three major services that the Proteomics Core will provide to this PPG are: 1) Basic MS-based proteomics services for protein identification and protein PTM analysis (such as phosphorylation, S-nitrosylation, ubiquitination, glycosylation, and prolyl hydroxylation, etc.). 2) Advanced large-scale high-throughput MS-based proteomics services (such as qualitative and quantitative interactome and phosphoproteome analysis). 3) MS services for studying protein conformation and conformational dynamics (such as HDXMS)